


To Bind

by Jougetsu



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jougetsu/pseuds/Jougetsu
Summary: It had been deemed best that Tirian not visit their longstanding enemy in any official capacity. But rather to go as a curious young noble who wished to learn more about his southerly neighbors so that new ties may be created.





	To Bind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aurilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurilly/gifts).



“Lord Rilian of Narnia,” Tarkaan Harpha bowed solemnly. “You do us the greatest of honors to deign to lodge in our humble abode during your stay in Tehishbaan.” 

It had been deemed best that Tirian not visit their longstanding enemy in any official capacity. But rather to go as a curious young noble who wished to learn more about his southerly neighbors so that new ties may be created. Neither King Erlian nor Roonwit labored under the delusion that the Tisroc and Harpha Tarkaan did not know Tirian’s identity. 

Indeed most of the scheme had been Roonwit’s. “Official relations have been soured for the last three generations,” he had argued. “There is much tension at both courts. Let Tirian go unofficially and make friendly overtures and find common ground. The Calormenes are slaves to appearances and etiquette. A state visit will make things worse as there are too many court factions for the Tisroc to please.” 

At nearly sixteen Tirian was wild to see their notorious rival kingdom. Its vast deserts and strange palaces had intrigued him in stories. And so it was arranged he stay with a Narnia friendly Tarkaan and family, all while playing the role of a nobleman’s son. 

“It is an even greater honor to be invited by you, O Harpha Tarkaan,” Tirian tried to recall how they spoke in Calormen according to his stories. Almost no Calormene resided in Narnia these days, the few that strayed from their country were either in Archenland or even further south. “Please forgive my Northern manners, I am unaccustomed to Calormene culture. As you already know, us Narnians are a plain folk who are simple of speech.” 

At this Harpha Tarkaan grinned, which was a relief to Tirian as he had heard much of the country’s haughty manners and predilection to finding fault. “We shall not mind your speech, Lord Rian. For it is plain to see that even the blindest beggar would realize that you are a well-bred youth who seeks to give no offense.” 

“I will try not to disgrace my countrymen,” Tirian bowed and struggled to remember the many names of the sons, daughter-in-laws, brothers, sisters, aunts, uncles, and other notables in the household as Harpha introduced them in succession. Jewel would’ve memorized them all, but Jewel had always been better at lessons than Tirian. 

“And at long last this is my seventh son, Emeth,” said Harpha Tarkaan. “Of all my children he is the closest in age to you and has always dreamt of going to Narnia in future days, Tash-the-Magnificent allowing.” 

“Lord Rilian, who hath come down from the north to be pleasant company, I greet you with four eyes!” Emeth bounced forward and clasped Tirian’s arm in an Archenlander’s handshake. “I am the lowliest of my parents’ children that is true, but I hope we shall become dearest friends before you take your leave of us. Only if that is acceptable and pleasing to you, Lord Rilian, of course!”

Tirian rather liked the boy already. He had a proud tilt to his chin, that seemed to be standard amongst the Tarkaans and Tarkheenas, but his amber-brown eyes were warm and full of good cheer. And that he practiced that handshake was altogether too endearing. 

“We are of an age, do call me Rilian,” Tirian shook Emeth’s hand back with equal vigor. 

“Then you must address me by my name as well for it would not do otherwise,” Emeth replied. “Let us talk plainly and happily with each other. By the by have you ever been to Archenland? It is my fondest wish to see the land where our own Tarkheena Aravis the Virtuous became a great queen. Of course I also wish to look upon the glory that is the mysterious Lantern Post in the West of Narnia, have you been blessed enough to lay eyes upon it?” 

Tirian could not tell him that he was the Duke of the Lantern Waste he had to duck his head to obscure his grin and reply, “I’ve seen both, Emeth. And I am certain you will as well in time.” 

“Indeed, but the day will arrive that much sooner if someone who has been to such places would inform my esteemed brothers and wise father that I am not too young or naive for such a sojourn,” Emeth arched his eyebrows meaningfully. “Of course that can wait and I have at least a thousand more questions for you and am eager to answer all of your questions in return. One can learn much from books, but never quite enough, do you not find it so Rilian? I would give up all the jewels and glory in the world to speak with one of the mysterious travelers from the Other World. Especially Lady Jill and Lord Eustace - why you are named for the very Narnian king they restored to the throne-” 

“Dear boys, you will have plenty of time to speak of all the things you wish to speak of, but Lord Rilian should be allowed to rest in his chambers before tonight’s feast,” the Tarkheena, Emeth’s mother gently chided. 

“Later, we shall talk,” Emeth shook Tirian’s hand again. "Or have I already fatigued you with my chattering thus far?"

"We shall talk," Tirian averred. "For there is much and more to speak of!"

Emeth's smile bloomed brighter and Tirian found it more endearing than he could have anticipated.

Perhaps friendship between Narnia and Calormen was not as impossible as it had always seemed. 


End file.
